Returning
by Grimmine
Summary: A birthday fic for Kyle. Tatara and Mikoto. Light fluff


**Title:**Returning

**Pairing:** MikotoxTatara

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Short & Boring

* * *

_"King~"_

It was that voice Mikoto had always loved.

_"Geesh... King!"_

He could listen to it all day and the raging storm inside him will immediately be calmed.

_"Hey King~"_

Mikoto slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his blurry vision. A familiar face smiled down at him, the light brown hair falling flawlessly to the side as the brunette tilted his head to the side.

"Just so you know, sleeping outside when it's snowing really isn't a good idea."

Mikoto simply let out a small grunt as he dusted the snow off his clothes.

"And i thought Izumo was the one who did the nagging," he muttered.

A light chuckle came as a reply.

"Besides," Mikoto continues, "I'm not as weak as you. I won't catch a cold."

"Hey! That's mean!"

A satisfied smirk played on the redhead's lips as he closed his eyes once more. Even without looking he could tell the other was pouting.

"I won't catch a cold," came the stubborn voice, "after all, I have the King here, right? Your warmth is enough to keep the cold away."

Mikoto simply snorted but proceeded to move over to make some space. "Come here, Tatara," he half demands. There's another small chuckle before he feels someone laying beside him. The two falls into a comfortable silence for a moment, but Mikoto has to open his eyes to make sure Tatara is still there.

"Hey King..?" Tatara is the first to break the silence.

"Hm?"

"Do you still have nightmares?"

Another silence seems to follow the question. This time, Tosuka turns his head to look at the redhead.

"Well?"

_'Everyday has been a nightmare for me'_ he wanted to say. Instead, Mikoto lets out a low grumble and a sigh. "How old do you think I am? Besides, I never got nightmares to begin with."

"Uh-huh~" Tosuka taunts. This gets him a light hit on the top of his head and the brunette laughs softly. It seems the two will never change from their high school years. The laughter dies out soon after, and Tosuka turns back to staring up at the sky.

"I'm fine, you know. I'm happy," he whispers.

"Hn..."

"You can stop. You did enough. I appreciate it, King."

"Tatara-"

"You have whole family. Don't let them go for a single person."

"I already made up my mind."

"No way to change it?"

"Hn..."

Tosuka sighs, but there's a hint of smile as he speaks again. "I guess not. Stubborn as always...~"

"Fate... is what you would call it, no?"

"Not exactly. It was something that could have been avoided if I-"

"Shut up."

"Yes, yes..." For the third time, silence consumes them, except this one lasts a little longer than it had before. It seemed the two were just enjoying each other's company and warmth. this wouldn't last long, and both of them were well aware.

"Tatara," it was Mikoto who broke the silence. A little surprised, Tosuka takes a few seconds to reply.

"Yes, King?"

"Sing for me," came the soft demand.

Tosuka frowned, "I don't have my guitar anymore."

"It doesn't matter. I just want to hear you sing."

"You know, I don't just sing for anyone."

"So you won't?"

"Well..." came the response as Tosuka tapped his chin, "...since you're my King.." Smiling, Tosuka sits up and make himself comfortable as he clears his throat. Closing his eyes, the brunette starts to sing, his soft and melodious voice ringing out in the snowy night. Mikoto felt relaxed, hearing that voice he loved so much flow into his ears. The corner of his lips curved up into a small smile, his hand reaching out to hold Tosuka's. The brunette looked down and continued to sing, a smile forming on his face as well. Eventually, the song comes to an end as Tosuka sings out the last few words of the song.

"Sleep, my King," he whispers.

"Mmm..."

"...I'll see you soon?"

"..."

"Goodnight, Mikoto."

And when the Red King opened his eyes, Tosuka was no longer there.

* * *

_"Suoh, you don't have to do this!_"

Yet, he has to. His time as the Red King is over. Everyone knows that. Perhaps it was because he was driven by anger and the desire for revenge; or maybe something else. Whatever the reason might be, Mikoto isn't hesitating. He's not scared of death, nor is he sad by the fact that his time up.

This is why as he strikes the Colorless King, he does it with a grin.

This is why as Munakata's sword drives through him, he can take it with a smile.

And this is why when he opens his eyes once more, he's able to look Tosuka in the eyes with no regret.

_"Welcome back, King~" _

_"I'm home." _

* * *

**A/N:** It has literally been forever since I wrote a fic =n= This one is for Kyle since his birthday is coming up~ The thing about this fic is that... It was supposed to be a light fluff between Tatara and Mikoto. I was too brain dead to think of an AU and I figured I should just stay with the story line? IDK.

I'm sorry this fic sucked. I can't write. Bluhhhhh.

Well I hope you enjoyed it... just a little?


End file.
